


GuroTober Day 16: SKULLFUCK

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Damage, Consensual Violence, F/M, Guro, Shooting, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A girl applies for death in a very peculiar manner.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and literal brain fucking played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 16: SKULLFUCK

“My name is Hitomi Gotoh. I am about to be killed.” The somewhat short, busty brunette with violet eyes sitting naked on a chair in front of the camera looked to the side. “Um, did I say that right? I-I'm a bit nervous.”

“It's fine.” A young man with short blonde hair, equally naked and holding a clipboard stepped into the frame. “We can do another take if you want, but I think you did great.”

“Th-thanks.”

“Now, tell us a little more. What's about to happen, and why?”

“Do I have to say it?” Hitomi started fidgeting with her fingers. “It's embarrassing. I once saw a documentary on brain surgery, and how the woman was awake during it and telling the surgeons what she felt. And when they talked about the different regions of the brain, I started wondering what would happen if someone were to open my brain and stick something right into my pleasure center ...like a dick. I think I could the best orgasm ever; I've been masturbating to the idea of someone fucking my brain since that day.”

“That's quite the unusual request. But fortunately we have some experience in dealing with brains thanks to another satisfied client.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. She wanted to be shot in the head and feel her own brain.”

“I actually don't think I wanna touch mine, it's probably super gross, right? I just want to feel it getting penetrated.”

“Very well.” The young man picked up a small syringe and Hitomi held out her left arm, letting him inject the clear liquid into her vein. “This is a mixture of drugs, including epinephrine and painkillers, designed to reduce the shock and prevent you from passing out.”

He raised a revolver, chambering a single round. “And this somewhat large calibre with less gunpowder than usual shouldn't cause too much damage to your brain, while at the same time leaving a nice exit wound for me to use.”

“Oh, wow. So you're just gonna blast my head open and fuck the bullet hole?” Hitomi drew in a shaky breath, pressing one of her hands between her legs and rubbing her pussy from the outside. “This is so hot, I can't wait.”

“Then let's not.” The man held out a hand to Hitomi and she took it, following him to a full-height mirror, her reflection showing her slightly flush face and excited expression as the man walked up behind her to cup one of her large breasts with his hand still holding the revolver, as he placed the other on top of Hitomi's own that was still hovering over her pussy. “I'm going to shoot you right in the forehead.” He placed the barrel of the gun against her head, a few centimetres above her right eye. “Aiming off to the side, so the bullet should exit somewhere around here.” He indicated a spot on the right side of the back of Hitomi's head. “Making a nice, big hole for me to fuck your brain through.”

“Hearing it like this... I can't wait anymore.” Hitomi pushed two fingers deep into her visibly wet pussy, letting out a low moan, as the man similarly stroked himself for a couple of moments to get completely hard. “Come on, do it, please.”

“Well, here we go.” The man stepped in front of Hitomi, the barrel just inches away from her face as he aligned it just right, and Hitomi held her breath as she saw his finger slowly curl around the trigger-

 _Bang_. Hitomi flinched as the bullet entered her head, exiting with a spray of blood, staggering a little as the man reached out his arm to support her. “Can you hear me, Hitomi?”

“Yeah. I just g-got a little headache.” Hitomi giggled, a small stream of blood running right past her eye from the entry wound.

“Good. Can you turn around and get on your knees?” Hitomi complied as the man gently guided her, turning her back to him and kneeling down, the hole in the back of her head showing her glistening brain amidst the blood and a few small bone fragments. Steadying Hitomi's head with his hands, the man placed his dick against the hole, before slowly sliding it into her brain along the path of the bullet, and started to thrust back and forth, before moments later Hitomi twitched and shuddered as she peed herself, the urine dripping from her pussy and on the floor between her legs.

“Ah... I'm wetting the floor. S-such a dirty girl. But I ...feel so good.”

“I can make you feel even better.” The man started fucking Hitomi's brain faster and harder, changing his angle a little, as the girl continued occasionally twitching, her left eye growing unfocused.

“I smell something funny.” Even though she wasn't even touching herself, Hitomi's pussy was dripping wet – for more than one reason – as she kept gasping and moaning. “C-can you go a little deeper and more towards the middle? If you hit my pleasure center, I'll c-cum super hard, I just know it.”

“Of course.” Adjusting his position, the man thrust his dick deep into Hitomi's brain, the girl shuddering and producing unintelligible sounds, before he seemed to hit the perfect spot as she suddenly started clenching and moaning, Hitomi's body rhythmically shivering as her pussy squirted a copious amount of juice. The man continued fucking Hitomi's brain as her orgasm kept going, stopping as she slowly wound down, panting, and her left arm limply hanging to the side as her right continued groping her breasts. “How was it?”

“Th-the bes' orgasm o-of my life.” Hitomi's speech was starting to slur, though her utter ecstasy was still clearly audible in it. “I can d-die 'appy now. F-fuck my brain to pieces.”

“As you wish.” Gripping Hitomi's head tight, the man started thrusting into her skull fast and hard, his dick pushing through her brain, ravaging the somewhat spongy delicate tissue, her movements becoming more erratic and uncontrolled, her voice reduced to garbled meaningless sounds, and a bit of drool running from the corner of her mouth.

“Hitomi, I'm about to-” With a gasp, the man came, ramming his dick all the way into the girl's brain, clenching as he shot his load somewhere deep inside her, and just as he was winding down from his orgasm, Hitomi abruptly went limp, more juices squirting from her pussy as she'd seemingly managed to cum again in her last moments. “Looks like you really died with sex on your mind.” Pulling out of Hitomi's brain, the man lifted the limp body to lay her down on her back to make a good final picture for the camera. “Good night, Hitomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a brain surgeon, so I couldn't tell you in part of a brain you'd actually wanna stick a dick to achieve the desired results (but probably don't stick anything in any brains, most people consider that a major invasion of privacy). If some parts of the dialogue or scene seem familiar, that's because you've read 'Applicant for Death' by Juan Gotoh, which I took inspiration from/paid homage to. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
